utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki
Akaimoon33 22:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC)tsuko miyanagi---- Welcome to The wiki about UTAU, UTAUloids and creating synthesized singing that Currently with and growing! Before browsing the website, please take the time to read our usage Terms and Conditions. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to its conditions. }} ;May 20, 2010 :NOTICE: Make sure all released voicebanks has a download link. Anyone that does not will be weeded out of the UTAUloids page until the download links are added. ;May 19, 2010 :Nikuyoku Akki as been added. ;May 16, 2010 :Kiki Okashine is now officially out and with her own wiki page. Visit it to get the download link. :Rave's voicebank has now been release. ;May 8, 2010 :Niko Chane has a new edition of her voicebank that includes new sounds and slurs. Look at her wiki for the updated link. ;May 2, 2010 :Well, I told you WIP UTAUloids would be changed on May 1. WIP UTAUloids now strictly requires rule compliance on the page, voicebanks that do not have these will be hidden until they comply. :Also, I won't hide the fact I do not like people who edit and screw up the layout!!! ARGH! :New categories are introduced: Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators and Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses to specifically list pages with these characteristics. :Another thing. Instead of taunting editors how they got the information wrong, correct it yourself. This site uses the Wiki infrastructure where everyone is free to edit. Taunting about wrong information yet not doing anything about it can get you in trouble. See the site terms and conditions above. ;April 20, 2010 :In the light of recent developments, a part of WIP UTAUloids will be spun off to Proposed UTAUloids where least-developed projects can be housed. WIP UTAUloids will be reformatted to resemble the main UTAUloids page. :Because of this, all developers with character entries in WIP UTAUloids are expected to do the following before May 1, 2010, Philippine Standard Time (GMT+8) :#All WIP voicebanks can be created a profile page, as long as voice demonstrations are provided before the deadline. :#All details of their voicebank characters should be placed in their respective profile pages. :All other voicebank entries in WIP UTAUloids that does not have profile pages and voice demo will be demoted to Deceased UTAUloids. :Also, due to complaints of inconsistent information, and complaints of unwanted listing, the terms and conditions of the website has been made. By using this website and navigating it, you are agreeing to it. ;April 16, 2010 :Pageless UTAUloids are being populated. Please try to help out in allocating pages for them UTAUloids. ;April 15, 2010 :If you have downloaded Niko Chane's voicebank, please delete it and use the new updated voicebank on her page. The file had been corrupted so please use the new one. :Tomero Chii has been added to UTAUloids (FINALLY). Please edit his entry, I'm not that good at this wikipedia thing. |D ;April 14, 2010 :Reclassified some UTAUloids according to country of origin, plus previously unlisted but existing UTAUloids are now listed. Pageless UTAUloids are now being populated, so help out. :Just the other day, Blacklisted UTAUloids was created to list voicebanks that don't comply with Ameya's UTAU Usage Policy. ;April 13, 2010 :Mayu Amakune has evolved into aGi-9 Mayu. The original Mayu is no longer supported. Please check out her improved voicebank under the new character. ;April 11, 2010 :Amaterasu Fushoune is now known as Amu Fushoune. Name change was due to the fact Amaterasu (and its Kanji name combination) pertains to a Shinto Goddess, which brings a high blasphemy potential. Therefore, the renaming was done, with the knowledge of the voicebank author. :Added two voicebanks from the Philippines: Emiko Yasashiikoe and Shiroki Aratane. Details to be added later from their authors. ;April 10, 2010 :New UTAUloid was posted. Under the Multilingual UTAUloids, Niko Chane has been released. Her voicebank download link is in her page. ;April 9, 2010 :Added new UTAUloids category: Those produced in the USA and those produced in Malaysia, having significant amount of voicebanks. Also updated Sora and Sara's link since their homepage link is dead now. :Just when everyone thought Asu Kuroshiro was discontinued, she was updated recently. All it needs is a new profile picture... She's a Single Language UTAUloid mostly focused on Japanese. ;April 8, 2010 :Kaisa's and Ayako Torane's voice banks are now available. :Also added Haji Kyone into the WIP UTAUloids. ;April 8, 2010 :Also added Amai Higashine and Amaterasu Fushoune into the regular UTAUloids roster. ;April 7, 2010 :Added "hidden" UTAUloids (advertised in sites but not listed in UTAUloids) Junjou Koe and Yoi Kyoukine. The entire Shirakane Family of voicebanks are going to be added tonight. ;April 3, 2010 :Though download links were discovered for the SRSloids, please do not ask SingingRobotStalker about any issues regarding such voicebanks, as they are now abandoned. However, you may post issues regarding these in the character's respective talk pages here in this wiki. SRSloids rosters are officially terminated, with the exception of one character who was adopted. Please do not ask about adopting the abandoned SRSloids until an official statement can be made regarding this. ;April 2, 2010 :It's a bad idea when Teto's birthday falls in the same date as a Catholic holiday. Well, even for those that don't observe holy week, no one knew it was Teto's birthday yesterday. :New additions include: Suzakuppoid, the hulking bald UTAUloid, Tori Shouka and tons of fixes for pages that were messed up. Hopefully there will be more to be added, including an entire family of voicebanks. ;March 26, 2010 :Zuii Takoe, Su-suko Mijukurini, Misuinu Kaiki, Tsuya Yoruno, and Seiiki Owari are now abandoned UTAU. They will no longer be promoted or released again. :UPDATE: Seiiki Owari was adopted and is now known as Eien Seiiki. Her development will be handled by Onaneko from now on. ;February 20, 2010 :Reinforcements have arrived. If you wanted to properly create an UTAU Voicebank, this file is a must-read! Also, apologies for not being present lately, real life can be a real pain. :Added Hotaru Utami ;February 14, 2010 :Happy birthday, Zuii Takoe! Her first Pro Edition was released today. :Added Taisei Ippan and Hahenko Kenboushou ;January 2, 2010 :Happy New Year, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates, life's been hard for me. :Enough of that, let's list our new entries: :Single Language UTAUloids: Sutora Keiga, Gii Ariya, Sen Koumi (male) and (female), La Vanleveigab, Abel Kanseine, Amilia Enne :Wakana Ayane now handles English, Japanese and Malaysian. ;January 1, 2010 :Added Aki Aine and Kotone Utami. Old news archives can be viewed here. ; Browse for UTAU voicebanks aka. UTAUloids * By First Name (Also single-named characters, regardless of status) * By Family Name (Regardless of status) * By Japanese Name (Regardless of status) * By UTAUloid character type: Regular Voicebank, Derived Voicebank, Subspecies, Fanmade. * By Language Capability: Single, Bilingual, Multilingual (Regardless of status) * By Voice Capability: Diphonic, Triphonic, IPA * By Brand * By Country of Origin * Upcoming UTAUloids (general page) ; Section title * UTAU in English! - Click here for link and instructions! * UTAUloids - Now with tons of new entries for Single Language UTAUloids! * WIP UTAUloids - Upcoming new voicebanks! Now sorted by activity! Categorize yours now! * Fanmade UTAUloids - Fanmade characters from existing voicebanks! * Collective UTAUloids - Groups that have been making voicebanks! * Fail UTAUloids - Look out! Could yours be possibly a FAIL UTAUloid?! ; Section title * UTAUloid Subspecies - Genderbent and alternate versions of UTAUloids created by the same voicebank author! * Private UTAUloids - UTAUloids kept to themselves... * Deceased UTAUloids - MIA, retired, dead or abandoned voicebanks... * Pageless UTAUloids - UTAUloids who need their own page; a must look for contributors. * Blacklisted UTAUloids - Do not emulate these voicebanks, they can't follow rules! ; UTAU Operation Tutorial * Introduction to UTAU * UTAU orientation for western and English users. * A quick orientation to the Japanese language and culture. * Community and Usage Guidelines and Rules * Preparing your system to run UTAU. * Downloading and installing UTAU. * Making sure your UTAU installation works. * Choosing and downloading UTAU voicebanks. * Decompressing voicebanks. * Installing UTAU voicebanks. * Converting UTAU voicebanks from Kana to Romaji. ; Tutorial for creating vocals using UTAU. * A guide to UTAU's GUI. * Making your first vocals using Defoko. * Tweaking and editing UST files. * Exporting vocals to WAV file format. * Importing from a VSQ file. * Importing from a MIDI file. * Exporting a UST file to VSQ or MIDI. * Voicebank syntax troubleshooting. ; Creating your own UTAUloid. * Introduction to creating UTAU voicebanks. * Languages, syntaxes and language priority. * Naming your UTAUloid and creating character profiles. * A balance between aesthetics and visualization of voice. * Preparation for recording. * Recording list of syllables. * The actual recording. * Post-recording tweaking. * Kana vs Romaji Recording * oto.ini tweaking. * Testdriving your own created voicebank. * Finalization, publication and promotion. ; Advanced and expert UTAU usage topics. * Forced Multilinguality * Automatic Language Compatibility. * Promotions of western voicebanks to Nico Nico Douga. * Making an existing voicebank understand both Romaji and Kana. * Voicebank troubleshooting. * Voicebank optimization. * What to do with badly-recorded voicebanks and what can be done. * When re-recording badly-recorded voicebanks is not an option... * Protecting your voicebanks from plagiarism. * Voicebank Diphones. * Voicebank Triphones/VCV. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse